Silver Soul
by shakespearewrote
Summary: Everyone knew that Lucy Fabray was the weird kid in town. But when the past caught up with her, even Lucy herself knew that she had reached a whole new level of weird. What would you do if you found out about creatures that aren't really supposed to exist - and that you're one of them? - Werewolf AU
1. Prologue

Many people these days believe that uncertainty is a blessing for the soul. However, another holds the exact opposite opinion and truly deems it best to face doom. In my opinion, everyone can see it the way they wish to, but my decision in this debate has been made a long time ago. I regret only few things and mistakes that I have made in my life. But sometimes I do wish it back. My innocent believe in the good of the world. It still exists... but many times I had to take a closer look to detect its true core in all the darkness.

**-**

Prologue

Rain cleanses the world, she has heard people say. Whenever she saw the dirt on the streets getting washed away gently, she tried to imagine it to be the scars still burning in her heart. She tried to imagine them fading away into the embrace of the rain, and with a bit of childish hope she would briefly wonder if they could be swallowed by it forever and never come back again.

But her imagination always failed. Her mind could not see a hope her heart was refusing to develop. Why is it that the world turns gray when it rains? Why does the world suddenly look dark and mysterious? So sad. Gray. Timeless.

To rain, everything is the same. When the sky darkens and the first gentle drops of rain start falling, it suddenly doesn't matter anymore who you are, where you are or what time it is. All words lose their meaning. And when it rains, the world is silently crying.

To her, rain is memory.

It happened on a rainy day, on the day she turned six, on the day her parents decided to go camping in the woods and let her wander off by herself to collect firewood for the campfire they were supposed to be having in the evening.

To her, it seemed like yesterday when the sky turned dark without warning. Everything around her was engulfed in dark shades of green and brown and she could barely see the path in front of her. She knew that she wasn't too far from the cabin her parents had rented for the weekend. She made sure of it because they would surely scold her if they ever found out. But still she got scared. Little kids just don't like the dark, or... maybe it was just her.

Her breath hitched when the rain started. The trees helped keeping her halfway dry, but the ground was still soaked from the day before, so she managed to slip in the mud anyway. She had always been a clumsy kid.

It was when she was close enough to the cabin that she could see the lights burning inside, that the howling started.

She was still on the ground, face down, trying to wipe the dirt off her face. When she heard the sound she froze on the spot, her eyes comically wide.

People kept telling her that she was pretty smart for her age, and she was relatively sure that what she had just heard had been a wolf. Or more than one, judging by the answering howls that had followed the first one. And it sounded like they weren't located far from herself. So, maybe if she just kept lying where she was and didn't make a sound, they would go away.

But that was just wishful thinking.

Soon she heard rustling not far from her. She was mentally debating with herself whether it was safe to look or not, but that question was left unanswered when she felt something warm brush her leg.

The touch ripped her from the thoughts occupying her mind and she started shaking. Was that it? When her grandma had died, her mother had told her that every person would have to leave this world at one point in time, that no one lived forever. Without death there was no life. Something about the circle of life… they were singing about that in the movie with the lions, right? But she didn't want to die. Not so soon. She wanted to begin school this summer and make lots of friends!

A tiny whimper escaped her lips when something brushed her leg again. By now she knew that she couldn't escape this situation anymore, so she might as well take a look at what was most likely going to kill her.

Thinking that she would probably soon take her last breath, she lifted her head and looked to her left. After adjusting her eyes to the darkness for a couple of seconds, she saw a big dog standing only a few feet from where she was lying. So she assumed right - Wolves. And this one was staring straight at her. But if that one was way over there, what had been touching her leg not too long ago?

Turning her head a little further, she saw that a smaller wolf was nestled to her leg.

"A puppy...?" As scared as she was, she couldn't take her eyes off the animal.

As she spoke the words, the young wolf lifted its head and glanced at her.

Her breath hitched when she saw its eyes. Brown. They looked human. Too human not to be, but she was probably just imagining things at this point. Just as she finished that thought, it averted its eyes and looked at her bare leg instead.

She was beginning to become quite curious because these wolves did not seem hostile. Maybe it simply wanted to take a sniff and would then leave, along with the other one?

The next thing that could be heard were concerned parents calling for their daughter as a piercing scream filled the air.

* * *

At first I wanted to write all of this down and publish it as my own work without any relation to anything really, but then I thought "The Faberry shippers love werewolves, so..." - anyways. Please ignore grammatical errors etc. English is not my first language, even though I pretend it is most of the time.  
Reviews are most appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

**Eleven year later**

Lucy woke with a start, drenched in sweat and it took her a few seconds to realize that she was in her room at home. Her head was throbbing and her heart was hammering in her chest. She glanced at the window which had been open all night and the cool morning sun bathed everything in soft light, casting various shadows on the walls. She let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through her disheveled blonde hair. She should be used to this by now.

"Same as always, huh? Get your shit together, Fabray." she muttered and let herself fall back on the bed with a sigh.

Ever since that day in the woods eleven years ago, there had been this one reoccurring dream which always plagued her mind on the night of the full moon. Although "plagued" probably was not the right word to describe what it did to her. Not anymore.

The first few times it had happened, she had been scared because that dream reminded her of the things she had tried to erase from her memory, but after a while she had found herself looking forward to it.

For the first few years it had always been the same. She was in the woods where she had spent that one eventful weekend with her parents, but she was alone. And running. Always running, never slowing down. She advanced further and further into the thicket and even though she had never been that far into those woods herself, Lucy knew that her mind was not making this place up. It's as if she had been there before somehow. People kept saying that witchcraft, fortune telling or anything supernatural for that matter was impossible. A hoax that someone made up a long time ago. Lucy thought that the same could be said about the Bible, but voicing those thoughts would probably just get her even more enemies than she already had. Free speech? So not worth it.

The blonde closed her eyes for a second and tried to remember what day it was. Right, Sunday. The last day of the summer holidays. The last day of not having to deal with the problems - which included people - that were awaiting her at school.

But at least there was one thing she could look forward to: This would be her last year of school. She would be a senior, so she would finally be able to leave this place, and everything she associated with it, behind.

It wasn't that her life was necessarily bad per se. Every human being her age had some problems they would rather not deal with, but to her everything just seemed so much worse.

Up until the end of middle school, her life was that of a perfectly normal teenager - minus these weird dreams, of course. She had good grades, loving parents and an irritating big sister that she hadn't seen in over five years for some reason unknown to her. She had probably run off with a guy.

But everything went downhill once she had started high school. Somehow she ended up as the odd kid out on the first day. People didn't want to befriend her because she still played those silly video games they had all abandoned years ago, read nerdy books like Harry Potter and got perfect grades in her science classes while most of the others barely managed to get a passing grade. But that was not all.

Even though everyone thought of her as the weird science geek, she could have easily passed as one of the jocks. Minus the attitude.

That's right - Lucy Quinn Fabray excelled at sports. Her clumsy days long forgotten, she decided to join the school's girls soccer team and ended up with the title of Team Captain after less than a month. And still being a Freshman, she had been the first one to do so in the entire school history.

People started looking at her differently, but just because she had a totally new image to her head now didn't mean that she was a completely different person as well. Inside she was still the girl who was perfectly content spending her whole time in the science lab. And after a while it started dawning on people. Because just like before, she still ignored them and did her own thing. It's not like they had the right to be angry at her for doing so because in the end, she was treating them exactly the way they had treated her before she had joined the team.

In the beginning it had been lonely and she had felt sad sometimes, but after a while she started enjoying the silence. Of course she had tried making friends when the year had started, but soon after realizing that she was different than the others, she gave up. Her teammates had never stopped treating her with respect and she could hold conversations with them without either of them feeling bothered, but it never really felt right. They didn't like the same things and even when they simply talked about sports, she still noticed the gap in brain power.

Sometimes she felt that the only person who could keep up with her intellectually was her biology teacher. Mr. Snijders was one of those people who knew a lot about everything.

In her first week at school they had written a pop quiz on pretty much all the topics they had discussed in middle school. The next day their teacher handed the ungraded tests back out, saying "I just wanted to see what I have to work with this year" and when he got to her, he had asked her to stay back after class.

Feeling slightly nervous, the blonde had approached him after the others had been dismissed and waited form him to look up from his papers. She noticed that he was looking at her test.

"How did you manage to get all the questions right?" she startled slightly and laughed nervously.

"Uhm... I like science?"

She had guessed that he hadn't been very convinced by her answer because he had taken out a book from under his desk and started flipping through the pages.

"Alright. What is a centriole?"

"It's one of two tiny structures located in the cytoplasm of animal cells near the nuclear envelope... why?" she answered without hesitation, visibly confused by his behavior.

"Because you got every question on an unannounced test right. I simply wanted to check if I was dealing with a cheater or some kind of genius kid."

"And what are thinking now, Sir?"

"That I just found my new favorite student."

Long story short, they had bonded over science and Lucy felt like maybe she wasn't so alone in that place after all.

But not having friends had started to affect her relationship with her family. Her parents began asking questions like "Why don't you ever bring over friends?" or "Why are you always up in your room reading?" and she never quite knew how to answer them. So she didn't. And closed herself off even more.

Of course they had noticed. A few years ago, Lucy had found out that the Fabrays were one of the most respected and wealthiest families in Lima and that certain things were expected of them. And having a nutcase for a daughter definitely wasn't one of them. So they had sent her to a therapist, which in the end probably hadn't been such a good idea because that guy had been irritating at best. Always talking about God and the Bible and how she was such a bad kid.

Up until the end of middle school, Lucy had been daddy's little girl. Going to church every Sunday, wearing cute dresses and generally behaving the way a young lady should. And her looks definitely didn't compromise that angelic appearance either. Long blonde hair, pretty hazel eyes and a disarming smile.

But once she started high school and everyone went out of their way to make a scene of avoiding her, she started to realize that not everything in the world was good. She began reading books that her parents still hadn't approved of at this point and bought some new clothes that took her mother a long time to get used to.

The blonde did some research on God and religion in general and found out that not everyone believed in it, that it had never been proven to be a real thing and once she had even dared to ask her father about those things, which ended in her having a hand print on her face. She had kept her mouth shut about these topics since then, but her opinion had never been the same again. Because why would anyone willingly read the Bible if they could just as well learn things about evolution and DNA or why animals behaved the way they did? Those things fascinated her, which was the reason she excelled in all her science classes.

* * *

Once again sighing, Lucy sat up again and glanced at the clock. 9:30am. Her parents were long gone and she was thankful that they had let her sleep in. They knew by now that she no longer desired to go to church with them, but that didn't stop them from trying most of the time.

"Alright. It's the last year. Do I want to leave an impression or not?" she got up and slowly walked to the open window. "... why am I even asking? Of course I do."

And it was true. As much as she hated everyone at that school, she wanted them to remember her. She already was the persona non grata, so she really had nothing to lose, no matter what she did. Maybe she'd regret doing this, but nothing was permanent, so what did it matter?

That said she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled an unopened box of hair dye out of one of the drawers.

"All or nothing." she whispered and quickly went into her ensuite bathroom.

* * *

"Lucy, get out of bed! We got you take-out from that Asian pla- OH MY GOD, what did you do to your hair?" the former blonde had shown up at the bottom of the stairs halfway through her mother's sentence and effectively shut her up.

The older woman stood gaping at her youngest daughter, while Lucy could barely hide her smirk.

"What's with this ruckus... LUCY QUINN FABRAY! What did you... why-" it seemed that her father wasn't taking in the situation any better than her mother did. Both looked like complete idiots right now. But really, how could they not? What used to be their angel with the long blonde mane, now looked like one of those punk kids hanging out on the playground that they usually passed on their way to work.

It had taken them a while to get used to Lucy's change of wardrobe a few years ago. Instead of her usual dresses, she had started wearing jeans and t-shirts, but this... this was a whole other ordeal.

Chopped, pink hair. Black clothes... with holes in them.

"I see you noticed my new look." she said, passing them to get to the kitchen. "I thought it was time for a change. Senior year and all that jazz."

When she didn't get an answer, the now pink-haired girl proceeded to pour herself a bowl of cereal and went back to her room. They'd probably need a while to process what they had just witnessed.

* * *

It seemed that her parents deemed it better to leave her alone for the day. Probably a wise idea, but there was one thing she wanted to discuss with them, so she left her room and went downstairs. As expected she found them both on the couch in the living room, watching TV.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Decided to come out of your cave, kiddo?" her father joked, but she saw him swallowing slightly when he eyed her hair.

"Very funny. Look, I only wanted to ask you a favor." she said, looking at him and then glancing at her mother. "I would like for you, and everyone else really, to call me Quinn from now on."

Her mother looked confused for a second and turned towards her husband who opened his mouth to speak.

"Any particular reason why, honey?"

"Like I said, time for a change. And I've never really liked my first name very much to begin with."

Judy Fabray watched her daughter curiously. She never knew what went on in that pretty head of hers and now was not an exception. But she knew better than to question her because that girl in front of her could be very stubborn when denied a request and usually ended up getting what she wanted anyway. She got that from her father. They learned that the hard way when the therapist they made her see called them one day, saying that all hope was lost on her, and that they should just avoid being seen in public with her if they wanted to keep up appearances. So her choice was easily made and the smile she got in return definitely made up for the shock she gave them earlier that day.

"Alright, Quinn. We'll tell the others." she quickly looked at the clock. "It's late, you should prepare for school tomorrow and head to bed."

"Thanks, mom! Dad! I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!" their now smiling daughter quickly hugged each of them and ran back up to her room. This went better than expected, sometimes her parents weren't so bad after all. And now she really couldn't wait for school the next day.

* * *

The dream from last night long forgotten, Lucy - Quinn - put on her pajamas and jumped on the bed.

Lying on her back, the former blonde stared up at the ceiling.

The first thing to do once she reached the school grounds was quitting the soccer team. As much as she loved straining her body to its limits, being on the team just wouldn't fit the image change she had planned for herself.

Loner jock science geek Lucy Fabray to badass loner science geek Quinn Fabray. That thought alone made her laugh out loud. Labels over labels. But it was just like she had said earlier: She had nothing to lose. Except maybe her sanity, but she would find out about that soon enough.

* * *

**Aaalright, adding Rachel to the mix in the next chapter. I'll get to the werewolf part soon.**


End file.
